


The spider and the spy

by Cadjet001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bad at ARGs, Chastity Device, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kind of meta, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: Written for an Overwatch kink meme prompt. Widowmaker shows Sombra what it's like to be endlessly teased and never allowed a climax.





	

A red dot blinks at the corner of Widowmaker’s monitor. It’s Sombra, come to beg. Widowmaker thinks before picking up the chat. Perhaps I should just ignore her, she thinks. Leave the _petit putain_ completely cold and let her suffer, all alone in her hideaway. No, she thinks. Torturing my toy amuses me, and my needs come first.

* * * * 

TalonChat open. Thought for the day: A high explosive barrel does not know friend from foe.

Sombra: Good evening ma reine.

Widowmaker: ….

Sombra: Please let me have an orgasm.

Widowmaker: How long has it been?

Sombra: Four months ma reine.

Widowmaker: Do you deserve to be released?

Sombra: No ma reine.

Widowmaker: Then why should I release you?

Sombra: Please have mercy ma reine.

Widowmaker: Have you forgotten who I am, you stupid slut?

Sombra: No ma reine.

Widowmaker: Then why do you ask me for mercy?

Widowmaker: Answer me. Why?

Sombra: Because I am a stupid slut ma reine. I make mistakes. That’s why I’m locked up. I’m sorry ma reine.

Widowmaker: Show me you cage.

Sombra: Yes ma reine.

* * * * 

A video feed appears beside the chat box. It shows a woman’s belly, loins and thighs as she sits in a cheap swivel chair. She has warm brown skin, well trained muscles, a tattoo of a death’s head over her navel. A day or two of growth is visible on her shaved mons. She is beautiful and she is caged. A clever, cruel device covers her pussy; a thin silver shield the size of Widowmaker’s palm. The shield stays in place with no need for straps or a belt. It is flexible, hygienic and won’t harm her as she moves, but it blocks out sensation entirely. Sombra’s vagina, Sombra’s labia, Sombra’s clit. All hopelessly imprisoned and all Widowmaker’s to do with as she sees fit. She gives the shield an order, and Sombra’s thighs go tense. She shifts in her chair, her stomach rises and falls as her breathing intensifies. It’s a low intensity but it is more than Sombra has had in four long days.

* * * *

Widowmaker: Hurt yourself, slut.

Sombra moves the camera back enough to reveal her breasts. She’s wearing gloves, black and fingerless. Her nipples are small and dark red. She pinches them, tugs them, digs her nails in to her flesh. Widowmaker gives her a few seconds of a higher intensity and Sombra moans, then she snatches the pleasure back to less than it was before. 

Widowmaker: Let me see you fuck yourself.

Sombra: Yes ma reine.

* * * *

Sombra reaches in to a draw and takes out a long black dildo. She fucks her mouth with it first, all the way to the base, the turns to face away from the camera while she fucks herself in the ass. Widowmaker times pulses of pleasure from the shield to match Sombra’s thrusts. She speeds up, pumping the dildo in and out of herself, faster and faster. Sombra’s breathing grows louder and ragged and for one mocking minute Widowmaker lets the vibrations build and build. Then the wonderful little torture device senses that its prisoner is getting close and shuts down, smothering the fire in her cunt instantly.

* * * *

Widowmaker: Put your toy away.

Sombra: Thank you ma reine.

Widowmaker: You will thank me when I tell you to thank me.

Sombra: I’m sorry ma reine.

Widowmaker: Thank me for your punishment, slut.

Sombra: Thank you for punishing me ma reine.

Widowmaker: Admit how much you love this.

Sombra: I love being edged ma reine. 

Widowmaker: How much, slut?

Sombra: More than anything ma reine.

Widowmaker: Good.

Sombra: Please let me have an orgasm. I need this to stop.

Widowmaker: ???

Widowmaker: Is there something you’d like to say to me, Sombra?

Widowmaker: ?

Sombra: No ma reine. 

Widowmaker: Then why are you still begging?

Sombra: I’m still a stupid slut ma reine.

Widowmaker: Yes, you are.

Widowmaker: Sombra, what would you do if you were here in this room. What would you do to be let out of that cage?

Sombra: Whatever you wanted me to do ma reine.

Widowmaker: Would you kiss my feet? 

Sombra: Yes ma reine.

Widowmaker: Would you kiss my asshole?

Sombra: Yes ma reine.

Widowmaker: Would you take a spanking, a paddling, a flogging?

Sombra: Yes, yes and yes ma reine.

Widowmaker: Would you let me shave your head, pierce your nipples, brand my name in to your arse?

Sombra: I’d let you do anything ma reine.

Widowmaker: Good girl. Now watch some smut while I satisfy myself.

Sombra: Yes mi reina.

TalonChat closed. Thought for the day: If there’s no body, there’s no kill.


End file.
